


Her Little Secret

by RoseSwan9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSwan9/pseuds/RoseSwan9
Summary: What if Hermione and Draco met when they were kids? Their paths crossed and they spent sometime together and hoped to meet again. One-shot. AU.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Her Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing world of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does :(

Hermione was out playing in the garden. Her parents were gone for a conference and had left their daughter at home trusting her as she was mature for her age. But still cautious they had asked their neighbour to keep an eye on her. Hermione was bored. She had nothing fun to do and was lying on the grass outside making flowers grow around her.

Hermione had always been a special child. She could do things that couldn't be explained. When she wanted a book but it was high up in the shelf and she couldn't reach it, the book would immediately come to her hand. Or when she was upset, things around her started shaking or breaking. Once when her mother was scolding her for going outside without their permission, Hermione got upset and broke the all the glass in the room. Her mother was scared and took her to the hospital but they said that nothing was wrong. So the Grangers started ignoring it whenever something different or special happened.

Hermione was jerked from her place when a shadow loomed over her. She glanced up and saw a blond haired boy looking down at her in awe. She felt uncomfortable but relaxed when the boy exclaimed,"You can do magic too!"

She was confused and asked,"What do mean I can do magic? And 'too'? Can you do strange things also? I thought I was the only one!"

The boy grinned at her. "No, you're not the only one. There are lots and lots of other people who can do it. Me too. I'm a wizard. And you must be a witch. Are you muggleborn?"

"Muggleborn?"

"Oh that means you have no magical parents. I'm a pureblood. My parents are wizards. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Oh I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione, would you like to meet my mother? She said she was going to a nearby gorcer..gorcrey...something shop. She wanted to meet an old friend."

"You mean a grocery shop."

"Yeah that."

"Well I would love to meet her."

"Come on."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they both ran towards the shop which was just on the other street.

Draco ran up to a beautiful blond woman. "Mother. Mother. I met someone and she is just like us."

"Draco shhh. You know we can't say things like that here,"his mother said looking around nervously.

Hermione made her way over to them and introduced herself. "Hello . My name is Hermione Granger."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you but we should be going now. We will meet again sometime I'm sure."

"Oh. Umm..well goodbye I guess."

"Yes, yes. Goodbye"

Hermione turned to Draco and saw that he was looking at her sadly.

She smiled at him and said,"I'm going to miss you even though we've just met. But we'll meet again like your mother said. I hope."

He returned her smile. "I hope so. An..a...and I'll miss you too."

She hugged him and he stiffened but slowly relaxed and hugged her back. She pulled away and waved at him when his mother took his hand and led them away. Hermione sadly made her way back home. When her parents came home and noticed her mood she just said that she was lonely and bored but happy now that they were home. Draco was to be her little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys. So this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic and a one-shot at that. I hope it's good and that you guys like it.
> 
> If any of you have questions regarding Narcissa the only thing I can say is that she's not all muggle loving and if you want it to fit with canon you can think that she was saying goodbye to an old friend -a muggle one- and cutting ties with the muggle world. And also as they are kids Draco and Hermione don't really remember each other if you wanna go with the canon so they're kids now and as it was a chance encounter it was forgotten. If you guys want this shot to fit with canon you can assume all this and if you want to think differently I should admit that I wrote this as I wanted to believe for a moment that Hermione and Draco were friends or nice to each other.
> 
> So... please like and review. Stay safe. Love you all. xoxo


End file.
